


Lips as Red as Blood

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Roleplay, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair practices her evil queen on Vanessa's Snow (not so) White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips as Red as Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous).



> This was actually written for LGBT Laughs, a Tumblr blog dealing with gay humor. I decided to use a prompt from gossipgirlkink , write the kink!fic and edit it down to a G-PG crack!fic for LGBT Laughs. However, the blog does not accept anonymous submissions and actually encourages a Submitted By byline for all submissions. I didn't want the story to be associated with my Tumblr user name (I don't want my username associated with fan fiction), so I abandoned the Bowdlerization of my story. (I sense more people want Harry Potter slash instead of Gossip Girl slash for that blog, anyway.)
> 
> This was my first kink!fic. As I said in gossipgirlkink , I used to write original stories with a little bit of sex in them, so this is my first attempt at writing kink.
> 
> Story set during the episode "The Last Days of Disco Stick," slightly AU. Slightly edited from gossipgirlkink , but only for minor emphasis and missed yet crazy grammar errors.

_November 2009. Goddard Residential College. New York University._

The harsh light of a shadeless desk lamp on Olivia Burke’s bedside dresser reveals Blair Waldorf to Vanessa Abrams. Both are sitting in the middle of Vanessa and Olivia’s dorm room. Blair successfully tricked Vanessa with what she thought was a text from Olivia. Blair’s presence—nay, Blair’s need to prove she will always be better than Vanessa—does not surprise her. Blair questions Vanessa:

“Did you have sex with Humphrey?”

“Eww…what? You had sex with her _too?_ ”

“Spare me the details. You know you can call yourself a starfucker now, right?”

Vanessa knows Blair is trying to blackmail her into returning to Blair’s latest scheme to rule NYU—a play, _Snow White 2009._ Her threesome with Dan and Olivia is the ammo Blair needs to shame Vanessa back to the production.

“So…what’s it gonna be?”

Vanessa stares at Blair. She knows after this she will have to deal with Dan, who wrote the play, and Olivia. Either that or her parents will know she had a threesome. On top of that her mother hates she is at NYU already. Vanessa wills herself to forget about all four at the moment.

“I think you need some convincing, Abrams.”

Vanessa says nothing.

Blair cuts off the lamp.

After a moment Blair turns the lamp back on, the shade back over it. Blair is dressed up as the queen from _Snow White 2009._ The costume looks like a generic $50 “sexy queen” outfit. It is made up of a cheap tiara; a short black cape; a sleeveless dress, revealing Blair’s cleavage and showing off her legs; costume gloves; cheap fishnet stockings, the ones that looked more like netting than pantyhose; and cheap black heels. It is a drastic change from Blair’s semi- _Funny Face_ outfit she was wearing.

“Let’s see if the Queen will persuade you to come back.”

Vanessa sighs. “Okay, Blair.” She’d do anything to take her mind off Dan, Olivia and the disaster known as _Snow White 2009._ She opens her arms.

Blair places the bodice on Vanessa, over her clothes, and tightens it. She stops.

“Abrams, you are completely useless. This is the part where the bodice knocks you out and you go to sleep!”

“I don’t sleep upright in a chair, Blair.”

Blair turns the lamp off, grabs Vanessa by the corset and leads her to what she thinks is Vanessa’s bed.

“Go to sleep!”

Vanessa obeys Blair’s command and closes her eyelids. She wasn’t sleepy but she was somewhat afraid Blair would turn on her and announce the details of her threesome to her whole floor.

Vanessa feels the corset loosen over her body, followed by her jewelry. She hears it hitting something. She hopes she can find it after Blair is done with her. Her blue baby doll top comes off next.

Blair kisses Vanessa under her bra before heading south, moving her hands up and down Vanessa’s waist. Vanessa’s breathing speeds up. She begins to squirm as Blair takes off her leggings, her tongue circling Vanessa’s navel. Blair French-kisses Vanessa before she growls “Wake up” in her ear. Vanessa looks down. Blair turns the lamp on and moves it closer to Vanessa’s bed, where she can reach it. Vanessa sees her stomach covered in smudged red lipstick. Blair’s tiara is about to fall off her head. Her lipstick is smeared all over her face. She doesn’t bother fixing herself.

Blair takes off her gloves and costume jewelry. She pulls out a decorative comb and a scrunchie from the dresser. She pulls Vanessa’s head into her cleavage. Vanessa smells a mixture of a woody scent—the perfume L’eau D’issey pour Homme by Issey Miyake—and Blair’s sweat. The scent is so intoxicating to Vanessa she begins to kiss and lick Blair’s breasts. As Blair is resisting the urge to moan, sighing instead, Blair ties Vanessa’s hair in a bun with the scrunchie before sticking the comb in it. This time Vanessa does not need to be told she needs to “die.” She falls backward onto the bed in an overdramatic matter.

Vanessa feels her body being turned over. Blair unsnaps and removes Vanessa’s bra before turning over her body again. Vanessa moans as Blair kisses and licks her breasts. Vanessa’s panties come off next. Blair mutters “I thought you didn’t wear panties” under her breath. _Guess someone was paying attention at the Snowflake Ball,_ Vanessa thinks, _her mind briefly recalling the last time she was caught not wearing panties in public._

Blair kisses Vanessa just short of her pussy before French-kissing her again and telling her to wake up. She cuts on the light bulb, opens the dresser and pulls out an apple and a paring knife. With the knife she cuts the apple in half and leaves it and one half of the apple on the drawer. She lifts up her dress and straddles Vanessa. Slowly she bites into her apple half, tickling the slice on her lip and chin as she humps Vanessa. Vanessa can do nothing but bite her lips in frustration and enjoy the sensations coming from her pussy. Once Blair is done eating her apple slice she dangles the other slice in front of Vanessa’s mouth, enough to trick Vanessa into attempting to take bites from it. Blair finally lets Vanessa take a bite from the apple. Vanessa oversells her “death” once again.

“This time the dwarfs cannot wake you this time!”

Blair drops the apple. She kisses the outer lips of Vanessa’s pussy, rubbing her thighs and ass with her hands. Vanessa pants and sighs. She wants to see what Blair is doing so badly, but she’s afraid Blair will give her a purple vulva and a smeared reputation if she opens her eyes now. “Nice ass, Abrams,” Blair says in between loudly kissing and licking Vanessa. She wants Vanessa to know she was fucking her.

Blair alternates between “walking” her fingers over Vanessa’s g-spot and circling her tongue over her clit. When Blair’s tongue is between her legs Vanessa moves her hips and pushes Blair’s face near her clit. Blair doesn’t mind; she repeatedly says “tasty” and “delicious” when she takes breaks from eating Vanessa out. The back and forth between fingers and tongue continue until Vanessa’s whole body shakes.

“Fuck! Shit! Fuck.”

Vanessa mutters some incomprehensible words as she gently pulls Blair’s head away from between her legs. Blair is able to get a few fingers in Vanessa’s pussy before Vanessa slaps her hand. She sticks the fingers in Vanessa’s mouth. Vanessa sucks Blair’s fingers and licks her lips.

“So, Abrams, have I convinced you?”

Vanessa nods. Her eyelids flutter.

“I have to pretend I never touched you in that way now.”

“That’s easy, Blair.” Vanessa yawns. “Just say ‘Eww! Eww!’ a lot and compare yourself to Marie Antoinette. It’s not that hard for you to do.”

“Not just yet, Abrams. Just one more kiss.”

Blair and Vanessa French kiss until Vanessa dozes off to sleep, a smile plastered on her face.


End file.
